Angel
by lollyberry
Summary: KakaSaku oneshot He thought to himself how differently things would have played out if it weren’t for that mission in the Water country.


_I've got an angel  
She doesn't wear any wings  
She wears a heart that can melt my own  
She wears a smile that can make me wanna sing  
She gives me presents  
With her presence alone  
She gives me everything I could wish for  
She gives me kisses on the lips just for coming home_

She could make angels  
I've seen it with my own eyes  
You gotta be careful when you've got good love  
Cause the angels will just keep on multiplying

She was lying there, pristine and pure in his sheets. He wondered, always after they would make love, why she found him so fascinating that she had to come for more every night. He was in his thirties, pushing thirty four, while she was in the prime of her life at twenty. What did he, a dirty old man sleeping with his former student, have that she could possibly want? It perplexed him and he had scrambled his mind trying to find the answer.

Softly padding his way towards the kitchen, he glanced back towards the bedroom where the girl lay, pink hair splayed all over his pillows. Putting on a pot of coffee he ran his calloused fingers through his white silvery hair. He thought to himself how differently things would have played out if it weren't for that mission in the Water country.

* * *

Team Seven had been given orders to take down and assassinate a gang of rouge S-Class ninja that had been terrorizing a nearby village west from the Hidden Village of Mist. Sasuke and Naruto had no trouble with the task at hand. After all, Sasuke was a seasoned fighter that had betrayed Konoha and killed many. Naruto had seen more bloodshed than a ninja his age should have. Kakashi himself had fought in two of the great wars and killing had become almost like a second nature to him. But the sole female of the group had never immersed herself in pools of murdered blood. Although she saw the liquid substance frequently in the hospital, she healed and did not kill. Deep down inside, Kakashi knew that the mission would be the hardest for Sakura even though she protested during the mission briefing saying that she was capable and was no longer a little girl. Although she was a woman of twenty, there was some doubt hidden beneath her voice and words.

As he had thought, the girl had broken down into shattered sobs as they gave in the details of a successful mission to the Hokage. Tsunade had a grim look on her face as she watched her pupil crumble with the horrendous bloodshed that would forever be etched within her mind. Naruto and Sasuke had shifted uncomfortably as they had no idea what to do, so they opted to be excused. With hard words of concern, Tsunade had ordered Kakashi to see to it that Sakura be watched over. And that was where their relationship of teacher and student begin to dissipate.

After the mission debriefing Kakashi walked the broken girl home. For a while, the two of them had stood in front of her apartment in silence. Her eyes would stare off into space as fresh tears clung to her thick lashes and rolled down her cheeks. Kakashi's stomach twisted into a knot and his heart felt heavy. He decided he hated seeing her like this.

*****

A few days later she was no where to be seen. Worried, he went to the Hokage's office but found himself being sent away with a brief word from Tsunade saying she had sent Sakura home as she wasn't in any condition to work. But she wasn't in her apartment when he got there. Her door was unlocked which was strange because Sakura never left her home so vulnerably exposed. And when he looked inside, his eyes widened in surprise because Sakura was a neat freak and today her apartment was in a destructive mess.

He left and headed towards the ramen stand but to no avail did he find her. It wasn't until he passed by the memorial did he spot her candy floss hair standing out from the deep greens of her surroundings. She stood there unmoving, rigid as stone. Her body didn't even flinch when his hand fell on her shoulder. The quiet whisper of her voice that sounded pleading wondered aloud how they were heroes when they took lives and heroes saved them. Kakashi did not respond, but stood there with her until she began to shiver from the creeping evening air. He treated her to ramen and watched her as she slowly nibbled at the noodles. Even though it had only been a few days, she seemed thin.

When he dropped her off at the door of her home, he smiled at her and ruffled her hair. He was met with a blank stare and an expressionless face. As he was about to leave, her hand caught his sleeve and Kakashi turned around. Don't leave she whispered. His heart broke a little.

That night he stayed in her apartment talking about nonsense and patting her head every now and then as a comforting gesture. And everytime he touched her he felt a small fire running through his body and noticed how she leaned towards his gentle caresses a little more each time. Kakashi's exposed eye watched as she began to grow tired and soon drift off to sleep where things were better and dreams were reality. Scooping her small form into his arms he padded softly towards the bedroom, placing her gently on the unmade bed. For a while he watched her sleeping form, thinking to himself how beautiful she looked. Kakashi crouched down, fingering a few strands of pink while his gaze never tore away from her.

Getting ready to leave, he was stopped by her small hand, again asking him to stay. He hesitated but said yes.

The next morning he awoke to her close to his body. He was sitting on the floor, head and upper body on the bed. Sakura had shifted in her sleep and she was close enough for him to see all the minute details of her face. She was already awake and was watching him intently with her liquid green eyes. Her fingers were sifting through his silver hair and he sighed as he relaxed.

*****

The next night he was getting ready for bed and as he was about to jump under the covers, a small knock sounded at his window. Opening the curtains, he found Sakura standing there on his balcony clutching a stuffed bear to her chest, in nothing but a t-shirt and shorts. He smiled slightly and opened his window but found himself engulfed in the scent of apples and tangy citrus fruit. Her candy coloured head buried itself in the crook of his neck and he felt tears on his skin. Pulling her to face him, he saw her tear streaked face and a dazed look in her eyes. She had just woken up. Her hands clutched his black t-shirt with an iron grip not wanting to let go and flung herself onto him again. Make the nightmares stop she cried as he whispered soothing words into her ear.

He looked at the bed, hesitating whether or not to pull her in with him just to comfort her. The line between teacher and student had been so clear before but now he wasn't so sure. Kakashi decided to take her to the couch where he let her sit with a wool blanket covering her shaking body wracking with stifled sobs. He wandered into his kitchen to make two mugs of orange peach tea.

As the water boiled, he looked across the kitchen counter and thought how her bright coloured hair stood out in contrast with his black and grey shaded apartment. Emerging with the two teas several minutes later, he took a seat next to her now calm body. Kakashi mused out loud how blind Naruto had been when the shy Hyuuga had gotten the courage to ask him to dinner, only to be put out when the poor Hyuuga girl was faced with several friends when arriving to dinner. Naruto had thought Hinata was asking him to have a get together with the rest of rookie nine, not knowing it was intended to be a date.

A small smile played on the lips of the pink haired girl as she attempted to take a sip from the hot and scalding tea. He assured her everything would be okay and that they were ninjas and this was their job. They only killed when necessary and even though heroes saved lives, they protected them too. And that day they were protecting the village of civilians. Sakura chewed the though and digested it and slowly nodded her head, murmuring a thank you. Smiling at his former student, Kakashi got up and collected the mugs, only to be stopped by her soft voice asking if she could spend the night as it was late and cold outside.

He frowned slightly at the thought of her sleeping over, wondering what the villagers would say when they would see her emerge from his building scantily clad in clothes. Surely there would be talk of how he must have taken advantage of his poor ex-student who was going through a rough patch. Who could be easily manipulated and who was still too young to define between right and wrong. But her tear drop eyes were what brought him to reluctantly agree as to refuse seemed too cruel.

Mugs washed, pillows and an extra blanket brought out, Kakashi insisted that she take his bed as a lady should never sleep on the couch. Sakura shook her head saying it was too much and protested that it was his home and she was the guest, therefore she should be the one sleeping on couch. The argument seemed to never end until Kakashi picked the girl up and put her on his bed. Her eyes were wide and her lips open in shock but quickly reverted to a small smile with another whispered thank you. He brought his hand out to pat her head but she caught it, bringing it to her face, cradling his large hand. Please stay with me tonight she said quietly. The nightmares of blood and death will come back. Please stay.

He shook his head and said that he shouldn't, it wasn't appropriate. Looking slightly wounded Sakura nodded and curled under the covers inhaling the scent of sandalwood and earth. Even though Kakashi wasn't there to protect her from the dreams, his scent had lulled her to a dreamless sleep.

*****

The next few days carried on like normal. After Sakura slept over, she seemed more stable and smiled a bit more. Kakashi had heard from Sakura's blonde friend that she was doing fine, and Sakura was doing better than herself when she had first killed.

So he took on another mission. A solo A-Class mission. It would take a month to three months maximum and he welcomed it. He left without saying goodbye. Kakashi didn't feel like he had to since he did it all the time, but in the back of his head a voice was nagging him to big farewell to at least one person. But he didn't because he was running late and couldn't afford to be behind schedule even more than he was now.

*****

It had taken fourth months to complete the mission. One month longer than the maximum time. When he arrived, dirty and slightly bleeding, the Hokage had breathed a sigh of relief as his lazy presence entered her office. Dismissing him as quickly as he had come, Kakashi headed back towards his apartment. Surprise swept through his body when he found Sakura sitting in front of his door step, eyes closed asleep.

Before he could do anything shse had woken up and gave him a glare that rivaled Sasuke's. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while saying a 'Hello'. As he stepped through the door, he felt Sakura follow behind him. A look of concern flashed across her face as he tiredly sat down on his couch.

Sakura felt anger over come her concern as he hardly acknowledged her. So she yelled at him and his stupidity and how she worried for the whole time he was gone. How she was hurt when he hadn't said goodbye to anyone, namely herself. Sakura angrily wondered aloud why she was allowing him to affect her so. And as she was spilling her heart to him, she hadn't noticed how much closer her body had gotten to him. She hadn't noticed how the few days of close bonding with Kakashi had brought her closer to him.

Taking a deep breath she gave a soft smile and a low whisper of 'idiot'. She then healed his cuts and bruises and cleaned the blood and dirt off of him. And all this time he had said nothing but just absorbed her presence and everything that was there with her. He hadn't noticed that she was now looking at him with worry. His calloused hand reached for her hair and he thought how soft it was. Slowly, he touched her face. First her forehead, her cheeks, then the tip of her nose. His fingers lingered on her lips, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Each stroke and touch elicited shivers through her body. Please don't do that again she said, her eyes fluttered shut, sighing softly has he tilted her chin up pulling her into a soft chaste kiss with his masked lips.

Electricity surged through his body when their mouths met. His hand held the small of her back as he continued to kiss her slowly and softy. But when he realized what he was doing, he stopped and pushed her away. Sakura's face was flushed and she was panting softly. Lips parted slightly and eyes glazed, she looked at him confused. Kakashi shook his head and suggested that she should leave but this was Sakura and she refused. She reached out to touch him only to find the man shying away. Getting up, she gave him a tight smile and began to walk towards the door. While she was leaving, she babbled on about how he should take it easy for the next few days and go to the hospital for a thorough body check up later in the week. Sakura's words rang deaf to his ears until the slam of the door told him she had left.

It was quiet and all he could do was think about what he had done and how it was wrong, yet he wanted more.

*****

During the week, Kakashi had scarcely seen the woman who had plagued his mind for the past few months. The most he had seen of her was a whirlwind of pink. An occasional wave or casual smile. Before he could respond she would be gone.

It had been a long day and his back was tense as he had been sitting around for majority of the afternoon and evening reviewing the potential ANBU candidates. All he wanted to do was unwind and fall into his bed. Walking through the door and towards the couch he suddenly noticed that someone else was in his home. Sakura had made herself quite comfortable as she had wrapped herself with a blanket, curled up in his favourite spot on the sofa with a mug of what smelled like hot cocoa in her small hands.

Her candy coloured head turned to meet his gaze and she smiled. A genuine one that made his heart jump. She patted her hand on the spot next to her and he found himself sitting down beside her. Hands glowing with chakra, she placed them on his back and he welcomed the feel of her cool energy seeping through his system. She whispered his name softly and he looked up at her green eyes and then her lips. They moved minutely as she commented about how tight his back was but other wise everything seemed fine. But he disagreed, everything wasn't fine. Sakura's puzzled look didn't escape his gaze and the corners of his mouth curved upwards a little.

He was afraid and didn't know what to do. And for Hatake Kakashi to be afraid was something that was unheard of. Sakura was confused at what there was to fear.

Us he said simply. To him it was the most obvious answer in the world, to her it seemed ridiculous. Kakashi was afraid of hurting her, he had never loved any one. The only thing that was close to love was for one girl years ago but her name was etched into the memorial when Sakura was only an infant. He was afraid of losing her like he had lost Rin and thought that maybe, just maybe, he could avoid getting close to anyone by distancing himself. The villagers would never understand, he was fourteen years her senior and had been her teacher no less. Their relationship would be damned.

Sakura sat there listening, albeit half heartedly. When he was done, she turned her body to his and looked at him with her liquid green eyes. Her hand touched his face, removing his hitai-ate, then running her finger down his scare on his left eye. He watched as her fingers trailed down to his mask, pulling it down slowly. Sakura smiled again as she examined his exposed face and commented if he were to walk out with his mask off, both men and women would be flocking to his door.

Kakashi didn't know how or when but he suddenly found himself close to the woman and could feel her warm breath brushing against his lips. A murmur of please don't run escaped her mouth. Her confessions of how she felt slowly laid itself on the table. She was offering herself to him, giving her heart to him. And it was the mission in the country of Water that had brought Sakura the courage to tell him. It made her realize that her life could be over at any moment. She could careless about what the villagers though, she was a ninja and she had to take what she wanted before it was too late. And Kakashi was what she wanted.

When no response was heard from him, she extracted herself from their proximity and laughed. She understood, it was fine and was sorry for bothering him with her stupidity. She would leave and he didn't have to see her again. A lump formed in Sakura's throat and a tightness constricted in her chest. Tears threatened to spill as she said a soft goodbye and got ready to leave. But before she could collect everything and go, Sakura was against his chest, eyes wide with a small blush beginning to creep up her face. Tilting her head to meet his gaze she was met halfway with a pair of lips pressing against her own. Kakashi's arms wound themselves around her body, a hand on the small of her back while the other was placed behind her head.

A soft moan escaped her mouth as his tongue stroked hers. His hands began to wander, leaving a trail of hot bliss on her body. His voice sounded urgent when he gasped out they needed to stop against her now swollen lips. A sharp reply came after and before Kakashi could have any second thoughts, he lifted her towards his bedroom.

Sakura lay on the bed flushed and panting. He couldn't stop staring. Her hair was spilled across his sheets like a halo and the moonlight made her skin glow like an angel's. Kakashi asked again for assurance if she was sure and that he wanted this as much as she did but was still afraid. Her soft voice filled the room as she spoke of her love for him, he was all she wanted and they would try.

And that was all he needed to hear.

* * *

As he poured the coffee into two mugs, he thought how long their relationship would last. But instead of worrying about his past and the future between them, he decided to live in the present as that mattered most. Smiling to himself he made his way back to the bedroom finding that Sakura was now awake, grinning up at him. A playful giggle escaped her small lips and she thanked him for the coffee and sat up take a sip.

A frown made its way on her face as she felt his eyes linger on her form. He thought how that look didn't suit her at all. Worry soon replaced the frown and she asked if everything was all right. Smiling again he nodded and the thought of how she would make a wonderful mother came across his mind. Kakashi would keep that to himself. For now they would take things one step at a time.

_But you're so busy changing the world  
Just one smile and you can change all of mine  
We share the same soul_  


* * *

'_Sakura?'_

'_Hm?'_

'_I think you've mothered the plant to death again. I hope you won't mother Kakashi Jr. to death as well.'_

_**Fin**_

**This came up while I was mopping and then I rushed onto my blackberry and typed it out on the memo pad. And then the rest of the day was spent thinking about how much I loved this pairing. Man i love my blackberry, it gave me inspiration. Except i had to retype it onto the computer, what a drag. Anywho, hope that wasn't lame...my tenses suck I know. But at least I tried this pairing. I'm pretty sure I didn't do it any justice. **

**Uh...yeah...I should get back to studying. My last two exams are in two days.**

And again, i don't own Naruto or the lyrics. The song is called Angel by Jack Johnson.

**Love and Hugs  
Rachel**


End file.
